summoners_war_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension Tower Major Update
The Ascension Tower fan update consists of adding 50 more floors onto Trial of Ascension Normal and Hard when the player has completed the original 100 at least twice. Floors 100-149 (Normal) Floors 100-149 will feature increasingly difficult floors and new intervention bosses for every 10 floors that are specific to floors 100+. These bosses feature: Ganymede, Juno, Velajuel and Hathor. Rewards for completion of these higher floors in the tower have been announced: * Floor 105: 60 Crystals * Floor 110: 1 Reappraisal Stone + 1 Mystical Scroll * Floor 115: 75 Crystals * Floor 120: 50 Transmogrification Stones * Floor 125: 90 Crystals * Floor 130: 2 Light and Darkness Scrolls * Floor 135: 110 Crystals * Floor 140: Legendary Rune Box Sixth Grade x3 Runes. * Floor 145: 150 Crystals * Floor 150: 2 Legendary Scrolls (10% chance of obtaining a Transcendence Scroll instead). Bosses announced for Floors 100-150: * Juno - Juno (Boss), Dark Dragon Knight x2, Light Sky Dancer x2 * Ganymede - Ganymede (Boss), Water Dragon x2, Water Oracle x2 * Velajuel - Velajuel (Boss), Water Archangel x2, Wind Archangel x2 * Hathor - Hathor (Boss), Water Panda Warrior x2, Dark Archangel x2 Floor 150 Archella, the goddess of angels has risen from the ancient pier of the Tower of Ascension. Players who have made it to the top are worthy of appraisal. Archella will offer her battle knowledge and will reward you if you can beat her! However, it won't be easy... Difficulty: Extreme Skill 1: Annihilation: Attacks all enemies, removes one beneficial effect and inflicts a defense break for 2 turns. Skill 2: Preperations: Casts a healing effect on herself for 2 turns, which will recover her MAX HP by 15%. This effect cannot be removed by the opposition. ' '''Skill 3: Afflictions with Artamiel (Passive): Will counter-attack when attacked when she isn't dealt with a critical hit. In addition, is immune to certain harmful effects such as Continuous Damage and will reduce attack bar reduction dealt to herself by 50%. ' 'Skill 4: Higher Authority (Passive): Will exclude the opposition in using attack bar increasing skills. ' '''Preperations To defeat Archella successfully, the player must attack her consistently with critical hits. Failure to do so will cause a relentless counter-attack which would destroy through your defenses. A good method is to get a high speed, strongly runed team with a Critical Rate leader skill. There are no fodder rounds in this stage. Team Examples: * Verdehile (High Critical Rate) - Used to outspeed Archella eventually. * Mav - Used to remove harmful effects and decrease cool-time of skills. * Perna - Constant recovery and can be made tanky enough to defend and also deal damage. * Briand - Unrecoverable and Revive. * Theomars - Critical Rate Leader Skill and high damage output. Note: All units are required to have a minimum of 76% Critical Rate with a critical rate leader. Otherwise, it's an instant lose. Units that may be squishy will need to have very good HP based runes and high speed. Unrecoverable, revivers and healers will be your best friend within this boss fight. Also, failing to remove the enemy's defense break will result in high damage.